


Blow the Candles Out

by Lady_Cleo



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Birthday Party, Epic Cake, F/M, Make a wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/Lady_Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Close your eyes, make a wish and it just might come true...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow the Candles Out

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, Ms. Kingston. may you get everything your heart desires.

_Happy Birthday to you...._

Alex had arrived an hour ago, having wrapped the day's shooting on time. She was a bit out of breath and quite confused at Salome's cryptic message, but radiant in a dress Karen had sent over- halter tie, fitted bodice and swishy skirt just past her knees, in swirly splashy blue and green silk. Paired with blue ballet flats, some silver jewelry and a creamy crocheted sweater, she thought it was classy but still showed just the right amount of skin. Why her daughter was so adamant about a gallery opening, Alex didn't know- until she opened the front doors to a cluster of friends and family screaming "Surprise!!!"

Stunned stock still in a doorway with a hand over her heart, it took Alex a minute to recover. Throwing an arm around her shoulders to lead her into the room, John pressed a kiss to her cheek and a glass of champagne in her hand. Karen and Arthur abandoned their dates for a Pond reunion hug. The Moffat himself presented her with a bouquet of stargazers and a card with an audition time on the back, saying nothing but "Spoilers!" in that Scottish burr before melting back into the crowd. Her parents and sisters collected her into a Kingston tangle, smothering her with kisses and not commenting on her suddenly misty eyes.

"Mummy! How gorgeous! You look like a mermaid!" Salome wriggled through the gap as the family stepped apart and launched into her mother's recently vacated arms. Radiant and sweet in an age-appropriate pink satin party dress, Alex still fought tears when her daughter's nut brown ringlets tucked themselves under her chin. She was getting too big, growing up too fast... but bless her, she still hugged her mother like their lives depended on it.

_Happy Birthday to you...._

All her friends were there. She supposed it shouldn't have been, but it _was_ an impressive surprise for her, to have so many people who cared. And the room was beautiful, decorated with balloons and pretty ribbons and flowers and love. Waiters circulated delectable tidbits and various libations flowed freely from the bar. Alex nibbled a cheese and veggie something on a stick and sipped at a glass of wine between guests who insisted on sharing their beef jerky carpaccio and onion bhaji and chocolate dipped mango pops with the birthday girl.

Her latest co-stars had turned up, freshly pressed and raring to party even after a long morning of filming. Noel introduced her to his wife Iris, who suggested a playdate with their boys if Salome was ever along to visit the set. They were joking about who Capt. Jack had flirted with more when Keeley turned up. "Sorry to interrupt, but the UD cast is waiting for our favorite archaeologist to grace us with her presence." Noel released her graciously, but she gave him an extra hug and thanked him again for the sweet treat he'd shared with her that morning. "It was no problem, Alex. You deserved to know how much you're loved on your birthday. Besides, those fans of yours adore you just as much as we do." "Can you blame them?" Keeley replied with a grin, threading her arm through Alex's. Alex just rolled her eyes good-naturedly and let Keeley drag her off.

After a quick turn with the Upstairs Downstairs gang, Keeley steered Alex to meet her husband Matthew, who pressed a kiss to her cheek and said if she wanted to pop onto an episode in Series 3, he'd be the hero of Whitechapel. "Just promise you won't let them kill me off." Matthew chuckled and crossed his heart, a hint of sparkle in those amazing blue eyes. "Oh, the fans would riot H Division to dust if we let that happen." She gave him a hug and was led away to the next little cluster of friends still giggling.

_Happy Birthday dear Alex...._

A basket of teas and biscuits from Fortnum & Mason and a pair of cute little blood-spattered dolls arrived with a note from Kenneth and the cast of the Scottish play, who were all tied up with new projects but sent along their best for a "madness-free day."

Jenn and some of her former RADA friends swooped in with squeals and apologies about their tardiness and had her dancing in no time, grabbing Karen, Arthur and Nicola to join them while Salome documented it with a video camera being passed around to record birthday wishes. John jumped in and did the robot, and flirted outrageously with everyone.

Alex was having a lot of fun, and was amazed at everyone who was there... but couldn't help searching the crowd for the one person who didn't seem to be.

_Happy Birthday to you...._

When the lights dimmed, she sort of figured what was happening, but the sudden chorus of song as the crowds parted to let the cake wheel out confirmed it. Her mother and Karen were commanding the silver trolley- having claimed it was 'mother's duty' to see to such things- and Alex stood with Salome pressed to her side and a smile on her face... until she saw the cake.

Three tiers of fondant and frosting stood on a bed of fresh flowers. As she circled it in a slight daze, little details popped out here and there. A slate marker with the date and a tag for "Scene 51- Alex's party" at the front, a corset, a ballgown, a snowglobe, several books with her favorite titles or past roles in silver ink on the pastillage covers, an easel and paintbrush, a stethoscope, baby booties, a shooting star, a teapot, a lavender bunny popping out of a top hat, a bright orange convertible. Edible photos of her family ringed the top tier, on which rested a model of the TARDIS herself and a tiny River Song action figure waving under a banner that screamed _Happy Birthday, Sweetie_ in pretty blue swirls. The twinkling glow of the candles blurred into star trails through the tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Make a wish, mummy!" Salome prompted. " _Blas die Kerzen aus, Liebe!_ The wax will drip," scolded her mother. "What's the holdup? Close your eyes and blow, daughter dearest!" put in Kaz.

Shaking her head to clear it, Alex swallowed and smiled, closed her eyes and wished hard. She wished while she blew, eyes still shut. She wished when she heard the cheers and applause of the assembly. She wished until she heard the click of the lights coming back on.

And when she opened her eyes, there he stood, on the other side of the cake, juggling a bouquet, balloons, a present and a sheepish expression. "Sorry I'm late. Tried to make it, but... it just seemed to take forever to get here."

Jenn and Karen divested him of his load, and Alex stepped into his arms with a sigh, tears leaking even as her smile grew wider. "You're here now, darling. That's all that matters."

He held her tightly, giving a firm squeeze and dropping a kiss into her curls before stepping to her side. He kept one arm around her shoulders as they walked to the bar.

Handing her a glass of champagne, he raised his own in a salute to the birthday girl. "So Kingston, I made it in time for the cake. Tell me- did you get what you wished for?"

"I hope so." She hid her smile behind a sip and hugged a little closer to his side. "Guess I'll just have to wait and see..."

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be just a quick fluffy ficlet, but it grew. dashed off in a hurry, so I hope it's okay.


End file.
